


The Bartender

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Jet's stuck DJing a club on New Year's Eve, but the bartender catches his eye and his night turns out better than expected.*****This could probably pass for teen, but M just to be safe due to a lot of cursing and Jet's mind wandering.
Relationships: Haru & Jet (Avatar), Haru/Jet (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing an NYE oneshot and asked Tumblr what rarepair they wanted to have a fic. So here comes Jetru <3
> 
> Come bop with me on [Tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com/)
> 
> but pls don't be mean. I am baby.

Jet hated New Year's Eve. Everyone was always so fucking hopeful, like the New Year would take all their problems away.

The one thing he did love about New Year's was that it was a massive pay day. Zuko paid out the ass to book Jet for tonight.

Jet cued up the _Roses_ remix, slowed its beat so it would have a smooth transition into _The Box_ by Roddy Rich, that was currently playing, and then he let the fucking beat drop. 

He glanced up. The crowd was vibin'. Girls in sparkly dresses reflected the strobe lights from the club. 

His eyes kept scanning until he saw the guy bartending. Jet took a deep breath and set up a few more songs. 

Jet was used to getting what and who he wanted. His bad boy aesthetic meant it was usually too easy for him to hook up with someone, but no one had sent this bartender the Spirits damned memo. 

It wasn't that he was ignoring Jet- it was that he was completely ignorant of Jet's entire fucking existence, which that just didn't fucking happen to Jet ok?

It should be natural phenomena for this bartender to look up and see Jet on stage mixing and be pulled into his bad boy DJ orbit, but no. Bartender was completely immune to Jet and was just bartending right along, not a care in the world.

Bartender’s muscles flexed under the strobe lights as he flipped a few bottles and started pouring drinks. His head was thrown back in an easy laugh as Sokka nudged him. Jet sighed. He wanted to rip his headphones off of his head, shake his hair out of his face and have a fucking smoke, but it was New Year’s fucking Eve. He had to keep the music going. 

Zuko typically booked him at the Jasmine Dragon for big events- Halloween, New Year’s etc, so it wasn’t the first time he had seen Pretty Bartender. Was pretty even the right word? Jet glanced up again, probably not. Bartender’s hair was half up and half down. He had wrapped a green bandana around his head as a headband, probably to keep it contained, but a few stubborn bangs had gotten free. Jet wanted to run his hands through the shiny, thick brown hair, give it a pull or two if he was lucky, which he definitely would not be, since Bartender was too busy laughing and pouring shots. 

Now, at first, Jet thought that Bartender was the straight, and that’s why he was oblivious to Jet’s powers of manipulation, but the DJ knew that he had made many people question their sexuality so that couldn't be it.

Jet eventually broke down and decided he  _ had  _ to find out more. Sokka, might seem dumb, but he was actually pretty sharp and even after all these years he barely tolerated Jet, so asking him was out of the question. 

So one night when Zuko came to hand Jet his wad of cash, he had nonchalantly asked, “Sup, with the dude Bartender?” Zuko had glanced up, clueless as always, and spotted the green headband, “Oh, uh, Haru? Just hired him part time so he can make some cash on the side.”

Jet took an inhale of his cigarette even though Zuko had told him about fifty times not to smoke inside, “He into dudes?” Smooth, Jet, real fucking smooth. Lucky for him Zuko wasn’t one to put two and two together, “Um, I think so. Why were you gonna set him up with someone?” Jet shook out his hair, “Something like that..”

This whole situation was stupid. Jet listened to the next beat that would be coming on. Jet didn’t get crushes on people. People fell in love with Jet and he crushed their souls, dreams and holes in that order. This was so fucking stupid. 

A blue and silver can flashed in the corner of Jet’s eye. Smellerbee was usually his bringer of vodka redbull, but she had the audacity to spend New Year's with Longshot in Ba Sing Se. Jet had enough bad memories in that city, he didn’t need any more. 

The can was held higher. Jet grasped it and the cup with vodka that followed. Long brown fingers let go of the cup and Jet looked down to see that Smellerbee had been replaced by  _ the Bartender.  _

He flashed Jet a toothy grin. His silver septum piercing stood out against his glowing brown skin and fuck, his eyes, they were so fucking green.  _ Of course they’re fucking green, shit for brains, he’s from the Earth Kingdom.  _

Jet belatedly flashed a tight lipped smile and then grasped the glass of water that was thrust at him. Jet didn’t consume water. Smellerbee knew these things. Jet lived purely off of nicotine, slim jims and red bull, but he took the cup anyway, because what would he tell the pretty bartender?  _ I’m barely human; I don’t consume anything that resembles sustenance?  _ Probably not the best idea. 

The soft green eyes were still on Jet, probably taking in the bags under his eyes and his shaggy hair that was definitely in his fucking face... Jet nodded his head and then the Bartender, Haru, turned, most likely to tend bar. 

Jet kept mixing. The crowd tonight was pretty into trap music, which was right up Jet’s alley anyway, but Jet always liked to mix it up. Some 90’s R&B here, a Biggie throwback there. The Bartender usually bopped along to whatever Jet was playing, but over repeated nights of DJing, Jet had found he particularly liked 80’s music and Female rappers. 

Jet put on Body by Meg Thee Stallion and watched as Haru recognized the beat. The way Haru said “Hot Girl Shit,” made Jet wanna bust out laughing. He about had more sass than Megan did. People were crammed tight against the bar trying to get drinks, but it was getting later in the night and everyone seemed to understand that this song was a fuckin’ bop. 

A really pretty girl with massive tits was leaning over the bar rapping the lyrics right along with the Bartender. Jet let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Azula wrapped her arms around the pretty girl that he now realized was Ty Lee. Haru had poured their shots, but he was way too caught up in his hot girl (guy?) shit to give her too much attention, which Jet was happy about.

_ All them bitches scaredy cats, I call them Carol Baskins, Ah!  _ Haru’s tongue curled out right on cue and Jet thought he was gonna die. The things he’d like that tongue to do…

And then Haru caught his eye and winked at him and flashed that same toothy grin Jet would die for.

This shit didn’t happen to Jet. He was the smooth talker, the pursuer. 

Jet connected to the Duke’s mix, which was playing in the club two floors down. He snapped off his headphones and ducked off stage, the cigarette already precariously dangling from his lips. He slammed open the back door of the club and lit his cigarette, before he got too much fresh air. 

A soft "Hey," pulled Jet from his spiraling thoughts about the hot ass dude with bright green eyes. Jet's eyes scanned for the source of the "Hey," to see the Bartender, leaning up against the building.

The guy was tall, taller than Jet and built. His biceps were flexed as they were crossed across his chest. Jet gulped, dude was definitely a stallion. He was tall, dark and thicccc. 

The soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "You ok? It's almost midnight." "Fuck, is it?" Jet flipped his phone out of his back pocket. Sure enough, the cracked screen showed 11:53. 

Jet should head back in, that was the responsible thing to do, but as Jet looked at the Bartender, he thought  _ why the fuck should I start being responsible now? _

Haru rolled his shoulders and asked, "It's Jet right?" He snapped out of staring at the man in front of him, "Uh yeah." Haru nodded, his demeanor laid back and easy, "Bee gave me instructions to 'take care of you.' You're behind on Vodka Redbulls, which aren't great for you by the way."

Jet smirked, but found he actually didn't mind a hot guy lecturing him on his diet or lack thereof. He just shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette. He inhaled and all felt right. The alley was quiet, but he could hear party goers in the distance.

The smooth voice chimed in, "I'm Haru, by the way." Jet found himself confused by the Fire Nation accent that had been wrapped around Haru's words.

Jet asked, "You're from the Earth Nation, right?" Even Haru's hand gestures were Fire Nation-esque. Jet would probably always hold some resentment for that shit hole of a country, but Haru had him confused as fuck.

Haru's bright eyes met his, "I grew up in the colonies." Jet nodded, "Oh, got it." Haru shrugged, as if to say  _ Colonizers right? _

But Haru really said, "In the colonies it's good luck to kiss someone at midnight."

Jet had spewed enough pick up lines in his life to know one when he heard one. His lips quirked in a smirk, "I think that's everywhere." He leaned against the wall, so close to  _ his _ bartender. 

He chanced a glance at Haru and his heart studdered at the bright eyes and smile that were looking back at him. Haru's grin was easy and open. Jet usually didn't like people that were happy and smiling all the time. He just didn't get it, but Haru's smile was a natural part of him that Jet genuinely enjoyed. 

Jet heard people start the countdown. “10..9..” He glanced over at Haru to see him looking up at the night sky. Haru’s voice was quiet, “I came out to see the fireworks.” “Oh,” Jet responded “7...6…” 

Jet felt Haru’s large hand brush his, “Be my midnight kiss?”

“Three..two..one..”

Jet saw fireworks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this reads kind of ranty, but that's just how I imagine Jet's mind being. CHAOS. 
> 
> So the idea of Ruru liking Meg thee Stallion came from harutheestallion on Tumblr <3
> 
> There was also a post about how Jet would probs freak about how Haru's bending style is super similar to the fire nation and I turned that into Jet being confused about Haru's accent/gestures. If the authors of those posts say it's ok I'll link them. I just wanted to upload this now while I have the chance. 
> 
> Me and my boy Jet have been on a journey this year. When I rewatched ATLA I was like I still hate this punk ass hoe, but then I used him as a side character in one of my fics and made him as chaotic as possible and that helped me like him better so I rewatched ATLA again... 
> 
> And now, I'm ending 2020 with him having a big ole gay crush on Ruru <3
> 
> I take requests, pls keep in mind I am chaotic & spicy af so it might turn out the way you thought and I'm getting ready to start on the ATLA rarepair challenge so it may be a minute before I get to it, but I looove writing rarepairs so if there's something you haven't seen yet let me know.


End file.
